1. Field
The example embodiment in general relates to a golf training implement, more particularly, to an anti-slip implement designed for attachment and use on a golf club grip.
2. Related Art
One of the primary causes of poor golf play is a poor golf grip. Many golfers tend to grip their clubs too tightly, which generally causes a slice swinging motion resulting in poor play and scoring. A poor grip can result from many factors. A lack of experience can result in fear that a golf club will slip out of one's hand. A desire to hit the ball as hard as possible often results in gripping the club too tightly. Moreover, mere frustration can cause a golfer to over-grip.